Texas A
The Texas A&M Aggies, coached by sleuthofbears are an NCAA Division I FBS team competing in the SEC West. = History = ThatGuyClint era (2013) ThatGuyClint lead Texas A&M to a 9-3 regular season record in the inaugural CFBHC Season, before losing 55-56 in the Weis Markets Bowl to Louisville. The Aggies finished the season ranked #17. ThatGuyClint stepped down as head coach after the bowl game for personal reasons. jd13 era (2014) After the departure of ThatGuyClint, jd13 took over Texas A&M for 2014. He led the Aggies to a 4-5 record, before being terminated after College Station police found 6 kilograms of cocaine in his house during a raid. Conglossian era (2014) Following the unceremonious departure of jd13, defensive coordinator Conglossian was made interim head coach. He finished the 2014 season 0-3. Despite publically declaring his interest for the head coaching position on a permenant basis, new hire Double117 was brought in instead. Double117 era (2015) Double117 led the Aggies to an 11-1 regular season record in his only year as coach of the Aggies, before losing the SEC Championship game 20-26 to Georgia. The Aggies were then invited to the Buffalo Wild Wings Bowl, which they lost 20-35. At the end of the season, Double117 resigned as head coach of the Aggies, citing health problems as the reason for his departure. cirithcebleg era (2016) Former Texas A&M student and Ball State offensive coordinatior cirithcebleg was brought in before the start of the 2016 season to provide some stability to the tumultuous head coaching position. The Aggies finished the season 5-7. After the season, cirithcebleg was dismissed following the release of a video tape showing a private conversation in which he used several slurs to describe African-Americans, Asian-Americans, Latino-Americans, the French, Norwegians, and people from New England. Interim era (2017) After the departure of cirithcebleg, Texas A&M found itself unable to hire a coach until after week 8 of the 2017 CFBHC Season due to budgetary constraints. In this interim period Texas A&M went 0-8, with Quarterback Matty Swift calling offensive plays for the Aggies. smckenz3 era (2017-2018) Texas A&M was finally able to hire a coach before week 9 of the 2017 CFBHC Season. smckenz3 began his tenure with a close loss to Fresno State before winning the final three games of the season to finish 3-9. In 2018 this winning streak continued for the first 5 games of the season, as the Aggies opened to a strong 5-0 start. However, the Aggies began to struggle later in the year as they limped to an 8-4 regular season record before losing the Gator Bowl 28-35 to Purdue. After the conclusion of the 2018 Season, smckenz3 left Texas A&M to assume the head coaching position at his alma mater West Virginia. sleuthofbears era (2019-present) Main Article: 2020 Texas A&M Aggies Season Texas A&M hired Utah Utes coach sleuthofbears to the same position following the departure of smckenz3. The 2019 CFBHC Season began well for the Aggies with a 32-21 victory over rival Texas, but poor quarterback play saw the Aggies finish the season 3-9. = Season-by-Season Records = = Bowl History = Texas A&M's bowl record is 0-3 (.000). |} By game =Individual Award Winners= Players *'Biletnikoff Award' :Riddick Smith – 2013 CFBHC Season :Adrian Jankowski – 2015 CFBHC Season *'Walter Camp Award' :Matty Swift – 2018 CFBHC Season All-Americans *'2015' :Adrian Jankowski *'2017' :Adrian Jankowski All-SEC Players *'2013' :Bryan Davis :Riddick Smith :Wilson Hutchinson :Chris Gray *'2015' :Chris Gray :Adrian Jankowski :Jason McClairen *'2016' :Justin Nielsen *'2017' :Adrian Jankowski :Adam Goss *'2018' :Matty Swift :Adrian Jankowski *'2019' :Anthony Hayes =Records=